Shopping Troubles
by WolfandVampire
Summary: This is a co-write between myself and Racheal Fairbanks. There is a big sale going on in town, and Amy and Martha want to go. The only problem is that Carlisle and Esme have told them they can't go because of school. What happens when they decide to go anyway? Warning: Contains Spankings in the final chapter. COMPLETE! Part of my Martha Universe AND Rachael's Amy Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Amy lounged lazily on the couch in her bedroom, watching a movie, a bit bored. That was the problem when you lived forever – nothing could keep your interest for long. Her attention, however, shifted away from the movie as her recently befriended, elder adopted sister, Martha, strolled into the room with excitement radiating off of her pale face.

"Hey," Amy said, smiling. Martha bounced down next to Amy on the couch, eagerly pointing at an ad in the paper. This confirmed to Amy that her sister was indeed excited about something – having grown up in the late 1700's, to a family that had been very old fashioned and loyal to the English king during the Revolutionary War, Martha was very big on the idea of being a proper lady at all times. Amy may not be an expert on lady-like behavior, but she was fairly sure bouncing and pointing were not considered lady-like.

"Look!" Martha said, grinning wildly, "Tomorrow only, everything from Prada to Chanel is 50% off!" she squealed, gripping Amy's arm. Amy's eyes widened; she was never one to pass up good shopping. Though, something stopped her.

"Martha, we can't go; we'd need to miss school, and Carlisle'll never let us," Amy murmured, a bit crestfallen. Martha's expression changed into one of unhappiness.

"He has to! This is a one-in-a-lifetime chance!" Martha protested.

Amy chuckled. "Martha, considering the fact that we never die, this must mean a lot to you."

Martha shook her head, "This is not the time for jokes. We need to go tomorrow!"

It was Amy's turn to shake her head, "Martha, do you remember the first time that I skipped school?" she felt her bottom tingle at the memory.

"Yes, but that was because you were inexperienced and got caught," Martha said.

"And you're so much wiser than me?" Amy said, arching a brow.

"I've lived here longer, and been a vampire longer, in general." Martha said hastily, "Besides, I was the first person Carlisle changed, and I spent over a hundred years alone with him. I know him better than anyone else. In fact, I just might be able to get him to allow us to go. I'll speak to him about it when he returns from work."

* * *

Dr. Carlisle Cullen returned from his latest shift at the hospital and entered his home. He was surprised that none of his daughters were waiting for him, to beg him to allow them to miss school tomorrow for some kind of clothing sale that was going to be occurring. He had heard a lot of the female patients, and even a few nurses, talking about going to it, and had been expecting to have to let his daughter's down gently. As all of his children had already gotten their high school diplomas several times, he and his wife were fine with them missing a few days occasionally, but he knew if he allowed them to miss too many days, questions could arise…and questions were one thing Carlisle tried to avoid when it came to his family.

Following his mate and wife's scent upstairs, he found her in their bedroom, folding laundry. He slid up behind her, and wrapped his arm around her waist before pulling her away from the laundry and close to him.

"Since they weren't waiting for me when I arrived home, I assume Alice, Rosalie, Martha, and Amy already asked you about skipping school for the sale?" Carlisle asked. Esme nodded, scooting closer to her husband so she could kiss him. He eagerly returned the kiss.

"Yes, but the lot of them, mainly the girls, have already missed enough school," Esme responded.

Carlisle nodded his agreement. "Even though I am a doctor, I believe the school's starting to question the legitimacy of their sick days, especially when Amy, Alice, Martha, and Rosalie, with a reluctant Bella, disappeared to Venice for a week," he chuckled softly at the memory of his girls coming home with more than what could fit comfortably in all the cars. They'd had permission, of course, but either way, they'd still missed their fair share of school days for the semester, if not the full year.

"But it is _Chanel_, dear" Esme said. Carlisle laughed softly, fairly certain that had been an argument his daughters had used in their defense when they asked Esme about it.

"My dear, there will be other sales. Aside from that, it's not as if they don't have plenty of clothes already," Carlisle said. Esme nodded, but gave Carlisle a sly smile.

"You can never have enough clothes, love." Esme said, and Carlisle sat down on their bed before tugging his mate down, letting her sit on his lap. "Although, I prefer you with no clothes at all." Esme giggled as she gently tugged on his button-up collared shirt. The top button popped off his shirt, baring a little of his chest. Carlisle chuckled softly at this, happy to have someone as beautiful as Esme to spend the rest of eternity with.

Their little moment was interrupted, however, by a gentle knock on the door. With his sense of smell, Carlisle could tell it was Martha.

"We could send her away" Carlisle whispered. Esme laughed.

"Come in, Martha" Esme said.

"You're no fun" Carlisle muttered in Esme's ear. She smiled at him as their bedroom door opened and Martha walked in.

"Oh, I'm interrupting you two, aren't I?" Martha said, "I'm sorry…I wanted to speak with you, Carlisle, but it can wait."

"No, its fine, Martha." Carlisle said, "What is it?"

"Well, you see Carlisle, there is this amazing sale going on, tomorrow only –"

"You mean the sale I already told you that you couldn't miss school to go to?" Esme interrupted.

"Well, I-" Martha stuttered, and looked at the ground. Carlisle knew Martha would be blushing at being caught trying to turn her parents against each other if she could.

"Your mother said no, and I support her decision." Carlisle said, ending the conversation before it could truly begin. "If the sale means so much to you, you have my permission to go after school is over with."

"But all the good clothes will be long gone by then!" Martha said, "And I am sure other girls-"

"Those other girls are not my children" Carlisle said, "If they were, I would tell them the same thing I am telling you. And if you or your sisters decide to ditch school to attend this sale, you might not decide the clothes are worth the price you will pay, even at 50% off the price tag."

Martha sighed, "Please, Carlisle…"

"No, Martha." Carlisle said firmly, "I am sorry to disappoint you, but you may not miss school to go shopping, and I do not want to hear any arguments. Have I made myself clear?"

Martha nodded, "Yes, dad."

"Come" Carlisle said, holding an arm out to her. He would normally hold out both arms, but one of them was currently occupied, holding Esme on his lap. Martha smiled, and walked over. Carlisle wrapped his arm around Martha, and rubbed her back. "There will be other sales, dear, and I did say you could go after school."

Martha nodded, "I suppose Amy, Rosalie, Alice, and I will just go after school tomorrow and look through what is left."

"That's my good girl." Carlisle smiled. Martha smiled and bent down so Carlisle could kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Martha"

"I love you too, Carlisle" Martha smiled.

* * *

After Martha failed to convince Carlisle to let them skip school, Amy and Martha decided to miss school anyway. After a bit of consideration, decide to tell the other girls of their plan. After calling Rose, Alice, and Bella to Martha's room, which had the most sitting space, they announced their plan.

"So, what we were thinking was that we'd play hooky and go shopping," Amy said, and Martha nodded. Rose looks at her as if she had three heads.

"Are you out of your mind? Yes, I love shopping as much as the next girl, but I also like a bottom that's _not_ on fire," Rose protested, and Alice and Bella nodded.

"Besides that, I have enough clothes," Bella said.

Alice shook her head. "Bella, you call those rags clothes?"

Bella shook her head, laughing at how vain her sister could be at times.

"Think about it, you two. Carlisle will no doubt see the charges on our credit cards, and know that something's up when we come in with armfuls of shopping bags," Alice said.

Amy and Martha considered this, each giving a questioning look.

"We don't have to use credit cards. I have plenty of money in my savings account, and I can withdraw that. He can't see the cash charges, and I can tell him that it was for a school trip," Martha said, and Amy nodded.

"Good idea," Amy said, and Martha gave a slight bow at this.

Amy rolled her eyes, but continues speaking."Carlisle's working late, and Esme says she'll be off visiting friends. It's the perfect opportunity,"

Alice, Bella, and Rose shake their heads.

"Not worth it, even if it _is_ Prada and Chanel" Rose said flatly. Alice nodded, as the three stood up, and turned toward the door.

"Why can't you guys just wait until after school?" Bella asked.

"All the good stuff will be gone," Amy half-whined.

"Besides that, what's life without a little risk?" Martha says, giving Amy a look of mischief.

"We won't say anything, but if you get caught, it's all on you," Alice stressed, and walked out.

"You're still with me, right Amy?" Martha asked after Alice, Rose, and Bella left.

"Heck yeah!" Amy said, and then grinned, "But I'm not taking responsibility for this if we get caught. You are the older sister, you should be stopping me, like Bella, Alice, and Rosalie tried to do."

Martha scoffed, "Excuse me, little sister, it's not as if I'm forcing you into this. You're willingly accompanying me, so you'll be held as equally guilty," Martha retorted

"Let's just not get caught, alright?" Amy said, smirking.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Martha said with a nod. The two girls then turned their attention to the ad as they circled the items and stores they would look for first.

* * *

That evening, Carlisle studied himself in the mirror, his fine white-blonde hair falling elegantly over his handsome face. He knew that the girls wanted to go shopping, but he also knew he couldn't keep covering for them in school. As he changes into a silk bathrobe, he decides that he'd go to the shops for them, taking Esme with him, so he'd have an aid and a clue of what they might like. Anything they didn't could be returned, or donated to charity easily enough.

_Yes_, Carlisle thought happily. _That would be a good reward for them for being obedient and doing the right thing by attending school, even if it wasn't what they wanted to do._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** Oops! I forgot a disclaimer in the first chapter! This is what happens when I stop posting fanfiction and start writing orignal work for a while...perhaps I need a trip across Carlisle's lap to help remind me...

Anyway... Rachael Fairbanks and I do not own anything recognizable from the Twilight Saga. That credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. Rachael owns Amy, and I own Martha. We came up with this particular story's idea together. That is all we own.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Martha and Amy were having a blast at the sale. They had tried on and bought several bags worth of clothes and shoes. As well as picking up several outfits for themselves, they had picked some up for Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, and Esme…they would just tell Esme and Carlisle that they bought it all after school. The plan, as far as their parents knew, was that Martha and Amy would go directly from school to the mall, so as long as they stayed out for about an hour or two past when school was out, they would be fine. What could possibly go wrong?

"I am so glad I came here" Martha told Amy. "This is much more fun than sitting in my Algebra class, listening to Mr. Bower go on and on about logarithms."

"And it beats listening to Mrs. Cooke talk about the Women's Rights Movement."

Martha nodded, just as she spotted a little red dress a few racks over. She saw another girl eyeing it enviously, and put just enough vampire speed into her step to grab the dress off the rack before the girl could grab it. She smiled to herself as she walked off to the dressing rooms with the dress, and heard the girl curse at her bad luck.

A minute later, Martha came out in the dress.

"You have got to buy that, Martha" Amy said, "It fits you like it was meant for you."

Martha looked at herself in a nearby mirror, and saw Amy was right. The dress was a perfect fit. Not too long, but not too short. Not too tight, but not too loose, and it hugged her body in all the right places, emphasizing her curves.

"You're right, I am going to take it off and buy it." Martha said.

* * *

Little did Martha and Amy know, while they were fawning over the dress Martha was trying on, Carlisle and Esme were walking into the mall.

As Carlisle and Esme walked, hand in hand, through the mall, they had no idea that they were just feet away from two of their daughters…that is, until they crossed path with their scents.

"Carlisle, do you smell that?" Esme asked quietly.

"If by 'that' you mean the scents of Martha and Amy, then yes, I do." Carlisle said with a frown. "It is covered by other scent of humans who have walked around here, but I can still pick it up…what are they doing here? They are suppose to be at school."

"Why don't we track them down and ask them ourselves?" Esme suggested.

"I think that is a fine idea, my dear." Carlisle said. "Let's go find our wayward daughters."

* * *

Martha and Amy were standing in one of the many extremely long lines to pay for their purchases. Martha was getting the little red dress along with two pairs of shoes, three blouses, three skirts, and five pairs of jeans. Amy has her arms full of shirts and jeans, as well as well as a dress or two. They were so busy thinking about which store to go to next that they didn't notice Carlisle and Esme walk into the store. Sadly for them, Carlisle and Esme saw them in line.

* * *

Carlisle frowned as he spotted Martha and Amy. He fought down the desire to turn them over his knee in the middle of the store, for all the shoppers to see, but restrained himself. If he spanked the girls in public, the other shoppers were bound to notice the swats sounded like thunder claps, or two stone boulders crashing into each other. They would also notice that neither Amy nor Martha's bottoms were changing color. There was also the small matter that in the modern world, physical punishment was frowned upon. Many psychologist were coming out with studies about the harmful effects of spanking your children. Every single one of his children has used these discoveries as arguments for why they should not be spanked, but Carlisle simply told them he had endured physical punishment much worse than what they received at his hand, and he suffered no ill-effects. He also said, that in his professional, medical opinion, none of his children seemed to be suffering any ill effects as a result of being spanked by him.

"How do you want to approach them, Carlisle? Do you want to yell at them across the store? Or do you want to walk over to them?"

"I say we walk up to them and take them by surprise" Carlisle said calmly.

* * *

Martha and Amy were almost to the front of the line when they heard a stern male voice from directly behind them.

"I didn't realize you two had classes that met in the mall."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Rachael Fairbanks and I do not own anything recognizable from the Twilight Saga. That credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. Rachael owns Amy, and I own Martha. We came up with this particular story's idea together. That is all we own.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Amy froze at the sound of Carlisle's voice, and her breath hitched in her throat. If she'd had a heart that was capable of beating, it probably would have been doing so audibly. She threw Martha a panicked glance, who gazed back at her with a similar expression that Amy read as, _"We're screwed."_

Amy, with shopping bags galore covering her arms, slowly turned around in the line to see not only Carlisle, but Esme by his side. A small gasp escaped, but she tried to quickly compose herself. A brilliant lie – Well, not exactly a lie, but more of a…fabrication, as Amy preferred to call it, came to mind.

"Uh, Dad, about that.." She started to say and trailed off, Carlisle's lips were set in an unchanging frown. Esme stood, her hand still in Carlisle's, a wearing a similar expression.

* * *

Martha had to keep from wringing her hands at the sight of her parents. They were so screwed! Martha sighed to herself, _Better to just give them the truth, lying won't help us any._

"You see, why we were at the mall today was because…"

"Because it's part of a science project." Amy finished, forcing a smile on her face and nodding. Martha's eyes widen and resemble saucers; what in the hell was she doing?! Was she trying to get them _killed_?! Martha swallows hard, her eyes on the floor.

"Science project?" Carlisle says, quirking a brow, giving her his "I-don't-believe-a-word-that-just-came-out-of-your-mouth" look.

"A project on inflation. We were supposed to pick a topic, and Martha and I chose this because it would give us an opportunity to learn and shop at the same time." Amy said proudly. Martha bristled beside her.

"Inflation? Isn't that mathematics?" Esme asked, studying Amy. She faltered at this.

"Mathematical science." Martha said quietly, and Amy gave her a grateful look that was disguised with a smile. Martha didn't smile back at her. She knew she was just helping Amy dig them into a deeper hole, and she just lost all hope of a reprieve by lying, but she couldn't leave Amy dangling without a lifeline.

"Yes, mathematical science." Amy said, shifting back and forth on her feet.

"Is that so?" Carlisle asked, deciding to play along for a bit. Another nod from Amy, and Carlisle mentally sighed, wondering why she was lying and making things worse.

"So, if I called up your science teacher, he'd tell me the same thing?" Carlisle asks casually. Amy's eyes widened; she hadn't considered this. Martha gave her a look that read, "I could have told you this was coming."

"It was a secret extra credit science project?" Amy tried weakly, earning her a groan from Martha.

"I believe we've heard enough." Esme says as Amy chews nervously at her lip. She motioned for them to step out of line. Martha groaned. Yup, they were in super deep.

"We're sorry for lying." Martha said, lowering her head as she and Amy got out of line, and those behind them moved forward. Amy nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you'll be sorry for that, in addition for skipping school to begin with, after we discuss it upon returning home." Carlisle said. Amy instantly looked at Esme desperately, knowing that her adoptive mother usually chided Carlisle for spanking them, but Esme shook her head.

"No, if Carlisle's professional opinion is the fact that no lasting damage is caused, which there is obviously none, I agree wholeheartedly." Esme said, so Amy's hopes of that were dashed. Not knowing what else to do, she gave Carlisle an apologetic look.

"Dad, I can explain -" She began, but Carlisle cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Hush, Amelia, I believe you've explained quite enough." Carlisle said, in a sharp tone. Amy immediately fell silent, her eyes on her feet, wondering how she'd made an even bigger mess out of lying, mentally cursing herself for doing so.

"But what about when Edward, Emmett, and Jasper skipped school to go fishing?" Martha interceded suddenly, and Amy had new hope.

"That was once." Carlisle said, and Amy shook her head, indignant.

"No no no, that's the same thing!" Amy protested, and Martha nodded. Perhaps they had a chance after all!

"They were grounded for that." Esme added, but Martha shook her head.

"So, why can't you just ground us?" Martha says. Amy's grateful they'd move out of the checkout line and were discussing this quietly, so none of the other humans could pick up on it.

"Martha, how many times have I let you girls skip school and get off with nothing but a verbal scolding?" Carlisle said, frowning. Martha wrung her hands nervously, not knowing how to respond.

"Exactly. I believe it's time for us to head home now." Carlisle said, and Esme nodded in agreement. Amy gave a defeated sigh.

"Do we still get to keep the clothes?" Amy said, a wee bit of hope in her voice. Martha groaned. They didn't need Alice to predict the fact that sore bottoms lie in both of their futures, and Amy was worried about a few petty items of clothing. Martha elbowed her, frowning, and Amy took it as a sign not to dwell on the clothes.

The two girls quietly followed their parents out of the mall, and to the black Mercedes. As they drove home, Martha let out a quiet sigh. If _Esme_, their gentle mother who was against any form of physical punishment wasn't even going to try to talk Carlisle out of spanking them, they were in deeper than Martha thought. She had believed that she could always count on Esme to be on their side.

* * *

The ride from the mall to the house was far too short for Martha's liking, and she was pretty sure that Amy would agree with her.

"Go to my office. I want both of you to pick a corner, and wait for me. No talking to each other – no, don't take any of your shopping bags." Carlisle said as Martha and Amy started to gather the bags up. They immediately dropped them, and headed up to Carlisle's office, walking like someone sentenced to the guillotine.

* * *

**OKAY! The spanking will be in the next chapter. That will also be the final chapter. It will be up sometime tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Rachael Fairbanks and I do not own anything recognizable from the Twilight Saga. That credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. Rachael owns Amy, and I own Martha. We came up with this particular story's idea together. That is all we own.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It felt like they had been waiting in the corner for hours, but in reality, the clock in Carlisle's office said they had only been waiting for about 30 seconds.

"'A project on inflation'?" Martha asked Amy, who was in the corner next to her. "Really, Amy?"

"Well I didn't see you coming up with any brilliant plan"

"How about the plan of telling the truth!" Martha snapped.

"Right, because you were completely honest with Carlisle and Esme, Miss 'Mathematical Science'"

"I only did that to save you. You were _floundering_ out there." Martha said, "I had every intention of telling them the truth before you came up with your lie. We'd still have been in trouble, but at least we might have gotten off a little easier, because we were _honest_."

"While I agree that you should have been honest with your mother and I," Carlisle's voice came from directly behind Martha, causing her and Amy to both stiffen, "I believe I told both of you not to talk to each other."

"Sorry Carlisle" Martha and Amy said.

"Now, both of you come out of your corners, and let's talk."

Martha and Amy left their corners, and followed Carlisle over to his desk. He leaned up against it and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, would you like to try your explanation for why you were out of class again? I highly suggest you try the truth this time."

"We ditched school to go to the sale" Martha said quietly.

"I figured out that much for myself." Carlisle said, "I'd like to know why"

"We just wanted to go to the sale" Amy said.

"You mean the sale I said you could go to _after _school?"

"The good things would have been gone by the time school was over" Amy said.

"I see, so you felt a few items of clothing were more important than your education."

"We're not learning anything new" Martha said, "We've both gotten our high school diploma already, and we both have straight A's, so it's not like our grades will suffer."

Amy nodded, "Yeah, if our grades would have suffered, we would understand not being allowed to go."

"This is much bigger than just missing classes and grades, and both of you know it." Carlisle said, "If the humans begin to think that you are missing too much school, they might start looking too closely at our family, or worse, Child Protective Services could get involved. You two do know that missing too much school gives the government the right to take you away from us, and we'd be helpless to stop them, don't you? Not only could vampires be exposed when those of you who are claiming to be under the age of 18 don't age at all, or eat, or sleep, but even worse, this family could be torn apart. All because you two wanted some new clothes."

Martha and Amy looked down at their feet.

"We didn't think about that, Carlisle" Martha said.

"We're sorry" Amy answered.

"Now, I want the truth…when I told you that you'd have to wait until after school, were you planning on ignoring me and going to the sale already, or did you leave the house this morning with the intention to go to school?"

"Does it matter? We still went" Martha said.

"Yes, Martha, it does matter. It matters because that tells me if you two just suffered a momentarily lapse in judgment, or if you two have so little respect for me that you can't even be bothered to listen to me.

"We do respect you, Carlisle" Martha rushed to say, "You know we do."

"Do I?" Carlisle asked, "Because blatantly ignoring me isn't very respectful. Can I take your rush to reassure me as a sign that you did plan to go to the sale, rather than school, today?"

Both Amy and Martha nodded.

Carlisle sighed, and studied his two daughters for a moment, "Alright then, I suppose all that is left is the punishment itself…which one of you will go first?"

Both Amy and Martha looked at the ground, and didn't speak.

Carlisle let the silence hang for a moment, and then let out a slight growl of frustration, "Fine. Amy, to me. Martha, back to your corner"

"Why am I first?" Amy asked in a panicked voice, taking several steps back from Carlisle.

"Because you lied to me." Carlisle said.

"So did Martha!"

"Yes, she did, but you lied first, and if what Martha said before I entered the room is true, she only lied to help you out. Now come to me."

Amy let out a small whine, "Carlisle…"

"Amelia!" Carlisle snapped.

Amy shut up immediately, and walked back to Carlisle, who turned to look at Martha, "I believe I told you to go back to the corner"

Martha quickly turned and returned to her corner. She knew she didn't stand a chance of blocking out the sound of Amy's spanking, but at least she wouldn't have to see it.

Martha heard the sound of Carlisle pulling down Amy's jeans, and jumped at the first swat.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Martha was surprised with how well Amy was taking her spanking. 12 swats on the bare bottom wasn't easy to take, and it was even harder to take it quietly.

SWAT!

"Eep!" Amy let out her first sound.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"Ouch!"

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"Carlisle! Ouch! I'm sorry!"

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"Ow! Carlisle! I'm sorry! I'll never ditch school again! I'll never lie to you again! I'll never set foot in another mall if you tell me to! You're word is law!"

Martha couldn't help a small smile at Amy's last promise. She knew Amy didn't mean it, but Martha knew that in the heat of the moment, when all she wanted was for the spanking to stop, she had been known to make promises she had no intention of keeping.

She heard Carlisle let out a small chuckle at Amy's last promise. Martha knew he wouldn't hold her to it – but he would hold him to her promise to not lie or ditch.

"We're almost done, Amy" Carlisle said gently.

Amy groaned, and it quickly turned to yelps of pain as Carlisle finished up the spanking.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Martha heard Amy crying softly, and then the sound of Carlisle's soothing voice,

"It's alright Amy, you're forgiven. Your punishment is over"

"I'm sorry, Carlisle" Amy sobbed.

"I know you are, my dear. Will there be any more ditching school?"

"No"

"And lying?"

"Never again" Amy promised.

"Good" Carlisle said, "You can stay here as long as you'd like, but let's not keep your sister waiting too long, hmm?"

"I don't mind waiting" Martha said, "Take as much time as you need, Amy"

Both Carlisle and Amy let out a small chuckle at Martha's statement. "I'm okay, Carlisle…I think I'm going to go lay down in my room for a while"

"Not yet, I want to speak to both of you for a moment when I am done spanking Martha. Please go back to your corner for a minute."

Martha heard Amy walked back to her corner.

"Martha, come here please" Carlisle said.

Martha took a deep breath to steady her nerves, and walked over to Carlisle. He took her hand and gently pulled her over his lap, then pulled her jeans and underwear down in one quick motion. Martha stiffened slightly as the cold air of the office hit her exposed bottom.

"It's alright, Martha" Carlisle said softly, "Just relax"

Martha nodded, and relaxed her body, and tried not to think about the 40 swats she had coming her way. She'd counted as Carlisle spanked Amy, and he was always fair with discipline – whatever one person got, the other person got the same, unless they hadn't done everything the first person had done.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Martha moaned and wiggled a little as the all too familiar feeling of burning started in her bottom.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"Ow!" She wasn't lasting anywhere as long as Amy had.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"Ouch! Carlisle! I'm sorry!"

"Halfway done, my dear." Carlisle said.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"Ouch!"

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry! I'll never lie or ditch again, I swear! I'm so sorry!"

Martha was too busy sobbing to notice Carlisle's hand wasn't swatting her bottom anymore, but was instead rubbing soothing circles on her back. Once she settled down, Carlisle pulled her to her feet and hugged her.

"I'm really sorry, Carlisle" Martha said.

"I know you are, my dear. It's alright. You've been punished, and I have forgiven both you and your sister. Your slate is clean."

Martha stayed in his arms for another few seconds, but then straightened herself out, and pulled up her underwear and jeans again.

"Amy, come back here, please" Carlisle said. Amy walked over, and Carlisle took one of Amy's hands in his, and one of Martha's in his other.

"Do you know how Esme and I were able to catch you?"

"Because you two are secretly Jedi Masters who can read minds?" Amy asked, Martha and Carlisle both laughed at her Star Wars reference.

"We went to the mall to buy each of our children, who were so well behaved as to go to school even though they wanted to go to the sale more, a reward." Carlisle said.

"So…we would have gotten something if we had just listened to you and gone to school?"

"Yes, you would have." Carlisle said, "However, since you didn't listen to us, I don't think it is fair that you get all those clothes, and all your siblings, who did as they were told, only get one or two small rewards – which we'll have to figure out some other way to reward them, because we had to pull you two out of the store, rather than being able to go shopping for them."

"We bought everyone some clothes too, it's not all for us." Amy spoke up.

"Show your mother and I those clothes, and we'll pick some out to be a reward for your siblings…however, everything you two bought for yourselves is going to be donated to charity."

"What?! Carlisle, that's not fair!" Martha and Amy cried.

"I think it is more than fair. If you had been in class, like you were suppose to, you wouldn't have gotten those clothes anyway, and since you didn't go to class, I don't believe you deserve the reward of keeping any of it.

"But Carlisle, we spent our own money on those clothes." Martha said

"Then perhaps the loss of that money will help you think twice before ditching school to go to a sale again." Carlisle said, giving Martha a look that told her not to argue with him.

Martha took his silent cue to be quiet.

"Now, let's go downstairs, and you two can pull out all the clothes you bought for your siblings, and your wonderful parents, if you bought them anything."

"Wonderful parents? Amy, do we have wonderful parents? I seem to remember just being spanked and told I couldn't keep clothes I bought. That doesn't sound like wonderful parents to me" Carlisle looked at Martha, and saw her with a big smile, and fighting to keep from laughing, so he knew she was joking. He chuckled, and lightly swatted her over her jeans.

"ouch!" Martha jumped and scooted forward a few steps.

Amy looked at Carlisle, then at Martha, who was rubbing her backside, and grinned, "Martha, you're right. Our parents aren't wonderful at all, that's not a powerful enough word to describe them - they are like gods."

Carlisle chucked, "I love both of you, very much"

"We love you too, Dad" Martha said, and leaned up against Carlisle. Amy smiled, and leaned in on Carlisle's other side. He pulled both of his troublesome daughters close as they walked down to where Esme was waiting with all the bags, and began to sort through everything.

* * *

**This story is complete! Let me and Rachael know what you think of it by reviewing!**


End file.
